Valentine's Date
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Just an ordinary Valentine's Date. Wait, no it's not. This is The Goblin King and Sarah we're talking about. J/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to Henson.

**Part I**

This was going to be a mess. There was no way today was going to go well. No way at all.

Sarah pushed herself away from her small desk in her spare room. The computer screen before was being to blur before her. She had been sitting there working on her newest book for hours. What time was it anyway?

Finally glancing at the small clock in the corner of her screen, Sarah stood up quick. "Damn, I've got three hours to get ready."

Walking into the short hall, she pulled her hair out of its messy bun. Turning into her small bathroom, she flipped the switch on as she began to undress. Why did her hair have to take so long to get ready?"

About half an hour later she sat on the edge of her bed blotting her hair with a t-shirt. Sarah glanced at the clock beside. "Okay, hair should be fine while I do my makeup."

She sat the wet t-shirt over the back of the chair in front of her makeup table. Sitting down, Sarah began to open containers. At least her make up shouldn't take long to do.

Not too much later, she sat with her head tilted as she curled her hair. "Makeup done. Damn, hair."

Once curled and set, Sarah brushed her hair out giving it a slight wave. With a nod, she stood up and went over to her opened closet.

The dress was well a bridesmaid's dress she had worn for a friend's wedding. It was the only one she had that would be elegant enough for dinner with the Goblin King. Oh, Jareth could have sent something, but she refused to have him choose what she wore.

As she pulled the dress up, a sound came from the front room of her apartment. Sarah glanced at the clock again. She still had about thirty minutes before his set time.

"Jareth, is that you?!"

No voice answered her. Frowning, she walked to her slightly opened door. Poking her hand into the hall she called out again. "Jareth?"

Still no reply. Sarah raised an eyebrow slightly. Okay, what was going on? Holding the back of the dress as close as she could, Sarah ventured down the short hallway. She poked her head into the large front room to be greeted by nothing. There was no one in either the dining area or living room.

Sarah bit her lip slightly. She had heard something. Standing straight, she glared at her front door. "All right. Who's ever hiding needs to come out now."

No goblins came out from behind the curtains or furniture. Sarah surveyed movement but could see nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing she turned and walked back into her bedroom. Now she would really need to hurry. He'd be here before she knew it.

XOXOXOX

Why was his mother still here? Every time he had tried to move from in front of his throne to leave the room, she would get in his way.

"Jareth, dear why are you frowning?"

He would glare at her, but she would question that.

"Mother, I'm sure you have much to do at home. Shouldn't you be heading home now?"

His mother frowned. "I had hoped to spend some time with you. Is there any problem with that?"

He groaned. "Mother, I'm afraid I have plans." Glorious wonderful plans."

She smiled slightly. "Who are you entertaining, Jareth? Not that mortal girl I hope."

Jareth sighed. She hadn't even met Sarah, and she still thought she was just a fling.

"Mother."

She raised a hand. "Seriously, Jareth. You need to court someone that will make you a good queen. Not some mortal who is not worth even a glance."

Jareth glared at her. "You can leave now, Mother." He walked around her as she tried to stop his movement."

"Jareth, please listen to me. She's mortal. It would be better for you both if you end this."

Jareth walked to the edge of the short flight of stairs leading down to the Main Hall of the Castle. "Mother, you don't know anything about her. You'll regret your words one day." He could hear her huffing as he finally walked out of the room. Then the sound of a shattering crystal rung in his ears. If it hadn't been seen as rude, he would have just teleported out the room in the first place.

He leaned against the wall conjuring a crystal in his hand. Having very little choice, Jareth reordered time for Sarah slightly. There was still much to prepare for tonight, and he needed to make up the time lost dealing with his mother.

Tossing the crystal into the air, Jareth teleported himself to the dining hall. The massive table had been removed, and a small table had been set next to the balcony doors. Jareth conjured another crystal and then tossed it towards the table. It went from bare to covered in cream silk and tall lit tapered candles giving the area a soft glow.

Jareth placed a gloved finger beside his mouth. Lowering his hand, he conjured another crystal. After tossing it up into the air, more lit tapered candles filled the candelabras standing behind the chairs and the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At least the room was beginning to look presentable. He could add roses, but he didn't want the room to be too overwhelming. Jareth didn't want her attention on the damn décor.

Satisfied that the room was finally ready for his plans, Jareth conjured a crystal into his hand. Tossing it into the air, he teleported himself to his bedchamber. He quickly bathed and then stood in front of his massive wardrobe.

"Now what to wear?" His massive wardrobe stood open. In truth, it was a room almost the same size as his bedchamber. Jareth waved his hand causing a black tuxedo floated from the back of the room to him. Waving his hand again, the garment hung itself on one of the wardrobe's doors.

Out of his entire wardrobe, this was his only Aboveground looking formal wear. His blue glitter jacket would be too much for tonight. He wasn't trying to outdo anyone tonight, and just like the roses, he didn't want her attention on his flashy attire.

With a final wave, the clothing vanished from the hangers and appeared on him with a pair of black boots, of course. He gave the vest a slight tug gazing in the mirror beside him. Slowly a small smile appeared on his face. Finally, he was ready for tonight.

Conjuring a crystal, Jareth tossed it into the air. Now was time to collect Sarah.

* * *

I had hoped to have this completed sooner. This is the beginning of my February Challenge for LFFL on Facebook. I'm still working on Part two.

Review if you please.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Her living area always seemed so tiny to him. He hated this place. It was so beneath her.

"Sarah." No point calling out. Her home was just so tiny.

A door opened down the short hall. The sound of footsteps grew louder as she walked down the hall.

"You know you're late, right?" She stopped at the end of the hallway.

Jareth fought to keep his mouth shut. Yes, she was clearly angry, but Sarah was gorgeous in her furry. The gown hung to her curves. He had indeed chosen his attire correctly.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, I had a problem."

She frowned at him. "A runner?"

He shook his head as he took hold of one her hand and began raising her hand close to his face. "No, my mother made her opinion known."

"She still doesn't like me."

Giving a slow now, he kissed her hand. "It doesn't matter. Are you ready?"

Sighing, Sarah gave a slight nod. "I'm ready."

Placing her hand on the inside of his arm, Jareth conjured a crystal in his free hand. "Well, then let us be on our way." He tossed the crystal towards her front door.

Once the crystal hit the door, it opened on its own revealing not the door of the apartment across the hall but the dining hall of the Castle.

"Dinner awaits us, Milady." Together the pair walked through the door, which closed just as it opened.

XOXOXOXOX

This was not what she had been expecting. Well not exactly. Sarah had expected dinner but not like this. She had been expecting dinner at some fancy restaurant. Not dinner at the Castle. Maybe just maybe she had overdressed.

Jareth led her to one of the two chairs seated on either side of the table. The chair pulled away from the table on its own. Sarah began to sit down as he slowly released her arm. Once she was seated Jareth pushed the chair. Then he walked over to the other side of the table.

The table wasn't truly fully set dinner. The tall crystal candlestick holders reflected rainbows onto the tablecloth where she assumed the plates would go.

"Jareth, we are going to eat right? I spent almost all day working." She frowned at him.

"I have no plans to not feed you, Sarah." He seemed to fight back a laugh.

"I'm on a deadline, Jareth. The books almost done though."

"That's good, but no more talk about work for either of us. Agreed?"

Sarah gave a quick sigh before nodding. Smiling she pointed at the empty table. "So where's the food, Jareth?"

Jareth smiled at her. "Give me a moment. I did have to rush after all."

Sarah frowned. "No talk about Mothers, deal?"

Jareth nodded as he conjured a crystal. "Deal."

Food magically appeared on china before her. Two wine glasses along with a chilled bottle of something also appeared.

Sarah looked over her meal and fought back a laugh. Another thing she hadn't been expecting sat before her.

"Seriously, Jareth. Spaghetti?"

He shrugged as he opened the bottle of wine. "I was rushed. Also, I had to be sure it was something you ate. Remember the escargot?"

She gave him a slow nod. That was not a happy date.

"I didn't want another repeat of that disaster."

"Okay, I can understand that, but you can magic almost anything. So why spaghetti and meatballs?"

"They go with the wine." He gave her a smirk. "Besides garlic and basil are aphrodisiacs."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course they are."

"Look it up on whatever that thing is you work on all day." He poured her glass and then his own.

"You know I will."

"I know." He gestured towards the food. "Eat. You know it's more for you than me."

Sarah tilted one side of her mouth up. "Ah huh." She picked her napkin up and placed it on her lap as Jareth finally took his seat.

Lifting his glass, Jareth smirked. "I could've just conjured my favorite food again."

She glared at him over her bite of food.

He only chuckled slightly before taking a quick sip. "Which is why there are no peaches to be seen on tonight's menu." He took another sip.

"Not funny, Jareth." Sarah put the bite of pasta into her mouth, still glaring at him.

"I promise no more talking about peaches, Precious."

Sarah nodded as she chewed her food. Hopefully, tonight wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.

* * *

Finally this challenge is finished. Now this challenge extended to March because they put Mardi Gras with Valentine's. I'm not sure yet if I'll push it since it won't go up till the last week of March. Now I left it up to you on how things go after dinner, at least for now.

Review if you please. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

CL


End file.
